EL DESPERTAR DE UNA NUEVA ILUSIÓN
by Mihll
Summary: Una boda, es el fin de una ilusión; una tregua, es el inicio de una nueva. SXD. Universo Alterno.


**Aclaración:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen y únicamente los uso a modo de diversión.

**"EL DESPERTAR DE UNA NUEVA ILUSIÓN"**

Historia basada en **"Sailor Moon"**

Por

**Mihll**

* * *

Capítulo Único

* * *

1

Era las seis de la mañana y los primeros rayos de sol se colaban a través de la cortina. La habitación estaba en silencio y al fin, después de toda una noche sin poder dormir, su mente parecía comenzar a encontrar la calma que tanto necesitaba. Dormiría tal vez, pero a estas alturas no valía la pena; aún le quedaban dos días de clases para terminar el año escolar y dichos días eran los únicos libres con los que contaban para realizar los ensayos para la graduación.

Era increíble. Después de todo lo que le había costado sacar buenas calificaciones, se graduaba. Ya no más escuela preparatoria. Ya no más de aquellos maestros que les trataban como si todavía fueran unos niños…A ellos sería a los que menos extrañaría…

De pronto, el ruido de la vibración de su móvil atrajo su atención. Estiró su mano y vio en la pantalla rosa el nombre de Lita. Pero, ¿por qué la llamaba a estas horas? Era una hora extraña que incluso ella estuviera despierta.

"La boda…" Pensó de pronto, mientras se llevaba el aparato al oído.

—Lita, estas no son horas para estar llamando, es aún muy temprano—regañó con voz cansada—Pero dime qué se te ofrece.

Por alguna razón, Lita guardó silencio por un buen rato.

—Nunca pensé que me fueras a contestar—dijo de pronto en tono sorprendido—, llamé por llamar. Me desperté tan temprano que ya me estaba aburriendo, y no sé...cuando iba a guardar el móvil se me ocurrió marcar tu número…

—No creo que hayas llamado solo por llamar—replicó mientras se incorporaba en la cama—en el fondo hay una razón que despierta tu interés…

—Tal vez lo haya…

"Tiene que ser por la boda…", pensó Serena. Al fin y al cabo, así como ella, Lita también en un momento dado había posado sus ojos Andrew y obviamente el que éste se casara repentinamente, representaba un evento significativo, sobre todo si él era su primer amor.

—Está bien —continuó Lita—, te llamo porque quería hablar de Andrew.

—Por su boda—soltó con fastidio mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama. No se había equivocado.

—Sí—afirmó Lita tristemente—Nunca pensé que él fuera a estar comprometido…Va a ser extraño saberlo casado…

Serena viró la vista hacia la cómoda donde reposaba un elegante sobre que contenía una invitación que le habían traído durante la tarde del día anterior. Si no fuera por esa evidencia, jamás hubiera creído que él en poco tiempo más se tornaría inalcanzable.

—Yo no me voy a resignar ahora—dijo entonces, decididamente—, y aunque no tenía planeado ir a la boda, creo que tendré que hacer un esfuerzo. Dudo que Andrew vaya a casarse con alguien de la que nadie tiene idea… ¿Desde cuándo que lo comenzamos a ver con esa chica?

— ¿Dos meses…? —inquirió Lita.

—Algo así—dijo, sentándose en la cama, viendo la invitación—Nadie se casa con tan poco tiempo de noviazgo. No la conoce, y dudo que esta seguridad en casarse que dice tener, la tenga cuando deba dar el "sí" frente a un juez…Y yo voy a estar allí para ver cuando eso suceda…

—Pero si eso no sucede, resígnate—señaló seriamente.

—Lo haré.

Miró bien la invitación y de la sorpresa, abrió mucho la boca.

— ¿Se casan en un crucero? —dijo, atónita.

— ¿Qué en un qué…? —inquirió Lita, tan sorprendida como Serena—Dime que escuché bien...

—Que se casan en un crucero—respondió lanzando la invitación sobre la cómoda—Vaya boda que será esa…Supongo que deberé prepararme para un paseo y lograr un permiso de mis padres…

—Supones bien, Serena. Seguramente será un viaje de varios días, al menos eso creo. Y siendo menor de edad, el permiso de tus padres para salir del país es indispensable, pero sé que te lo darán.—dijo Lita, que ya sentía un poco de envidia—.Tendrás que disfrutar el viaje por mí, y por las chicas…

—Sabes que lo haré…

Un mes después, sabiéndose ya como una posible estudiante universitaria, Serena abordaba el lujoso enorme crucero que tenía como destino el mediterráneo. Ya no le quedaba duda alguna que esta sería una excelente boda si es que llegaba a concretar. Entonces era cuando surgía la pregunta en su mente ¿y si estaba perdiendo el tiempo en una esperanza perdida?...Pero más allá de eso, y aún si no tuviera esperanza alguna, algo en su interior le decía que debía estar allí, como si el destino le tuviera preparada una sorpresa.

"Bueno…A ver qué pasa…" se dijo, mientras era conducida al camarote asignado para ella durante las dos semanas que duraría el viaje.

Para su suerte, mientras se instalaba, se dio cuenta que su madre había metido en su maleta todo lo que consideró necesario. Había ropas para toda ocasión. Nada faltaba o sobraba allí.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener todo lo material necesario, se sentía sola, estaba sola, aparte de Andrew, en ese crucero no conocía a nadie. Por eso lamentaba tanto que las chicas no fueran invitadas…O por lo menos se hubiese conseguido una pareja, pero entre una mala compañía, y estar sola, prefirió lo último…Ahora se arrepentía de esa decisión.

La primera noche en el mar comenzaba a hacer presencia y ella decidió salir a la cubierta. En su camino hacia allá, se dio cuenta que entre la gente que pasaba desapercibida, como si no existiera, y se sintió aún más solitaria.

"Definitivamente no debí haber venido…Lita tenía razón…", Pensó al recordar la conversación que tuvo con ella el día anterior "Llevo apenas unas horas en este barco y ya me siento como oveja en corral ajeno…"

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la proa. Sintiendo el frío marino sobre su cara, se permitió cerrar los ojos, tratando de convencerse de la idea de que si no hacía algo para conocer a las personas, se lo pasaría aburrida el resto del viaje.

—Jamás me ha costado conocer gente nueva—murmuró en un suspiro—. Sé que conoceré a más de alguno con los que me divertiré mucho…

—Mientras te diviertas lo más lejos de mí, todo estará bien…

Abrió sus ojos y volteó hacia la persona cuya voz reconocía perfectamente.

—¡Tú! —exclamó—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Hola, cabeza de chorlito—contestó Darien, el moreno que llegó a su lado silencioso como un fantasma —Mi respuesta es simple: estoy aquí porque fui invitado por mi mejor amigo.

—No me refiero a eso—gruñó la rubia con un poco de mal humor—,mi pregunta es referida al porqué tuviste que aparecerte justo ahora. ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo para molestarme como siempre?

Darien se hizo el desentendido y dio media vuelta.

—Hubiera preguntando lo mismo—comenzó a alejarse—pero no vale la pena.

Le vio alejarse. Ése tipo realmente le ponía de malas pulgas, siempre estaba diciéndole cosas, burlándose de ella…Con poco, con su tan sola presencia, conseguía alterarla.

"Aún no entiendo porqué eres amigo de alguien como Andrew", pensó, justo cuando una oleada de viento le provocó mucho frío. Definitivamente tenía que devolverse al interior y gozar de su calidez, pero antes de eso debía esperar a que Darien se perdiera de vista. No quería volver a topárselo en el camino.

Así que esperó varios minutos, y cuando al fin creyó que él ya no aparecería, quiso regresar. Una vez en su cuarto, se sentía a salvo, tranquila. Se dijo que se echaría una siesta antes de la cena, pero no contó con que alguien llamara a su puerta.

Y de nuevo tenía en frente al odioso de Darien. ¿Qué hacía allí?...Ni idea.

Iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero él se lo impidió.

—Andrew me pidió que viniera por ti—le dijo—, él quiere que nos acompañes en la cena…

— ¿Tú también vas a estar en la misma mesa?

—Sí.

—Entonces discúlpame con él—nuevamente intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él no se dejó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba dentro, entre ella y la puerta cerrada—No sé qué pretendes…

—Educarte…

— ¿Educarme?... ¿Tú?

—Sé porqué viniste—respondió—Estás enamorada de él, y por ti ojalá que esta boda fallara.

—Rei…

—Sí. Ella me advirtió—confesó—La verdad no sé qué está pasando por esa cabecita que tienes, pero te diré que no dejaré ni siquiera pensar en estropear esta boda. Andrew ama a Hinata, está muy ilusionado con una boda perfecta, y será una boda perfecta…No te atrevas ni siquiera a insinuar algo que esté fuera de lugar, porque no respondo…

Le dio la espalda. Su interior rebosaba en molestia porque una de sus mejores amigas se atrevía a confiar en ese tipo para joder aún más su estancia en ese crucero.

—Si Rei te dijo que yo planeaba algo malo…se equivoca—dijo con seguridad—Tampoco soy tan tonta; alguien que pone tanto empeño en darle a su novia la mejor boda del mundo, debe estar muy enamorado…Pero aún confío en que podría arrepentirse en el momento de dar el "sí" —se volvió para mirarle, sonriendo tristemente—…La esperanza es remota, pero la mantengo…o al menos eso creo…

—Ríndete de una vez, Cabeza de Chorlito. Lo mejor para ti es que ya no te hagas más ilusiones tontas. Mi amigo se casa con el amor de su vida, y fuera de ella, no existe nadie más.

—No me digas eso…por favor…—murmuró apenas, mientras una lágrima rebelde escapaba de sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y no se esperó el gesto de él. Darien la estaba abrazando inesperadamente, acogiendo su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Tampoco eres tan fea como para que te consigas un nuevo amor que si te corresponda.

Suficiente. Con un empujón lo alejó. Él no había sido nada sutil con sus palabras, en vez de tranquilizarla la había irritado.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —le dijo casi en un grito — ¡Fuera de aquí! Si tengo que ver tu cara durante una cena, prefiero quedarme…Discúlpame con Andrew, pero no iré.

Si pensaba que no se iría, se equivocó totalmente. Se quedó con su irritación por lo último que le dijo, que, increíblemente, opacaba la emoción horrible de saberse sin esperanza con Andrew.

Se recostó en la cama, respirando agitadamente producto de su irritación. Pensaba que si tuviera el valor para matar a alguien, Darien sería el primero. Sencillamente no lo soportaba. Y no supo cómo, pero entre tanta emoción desagradable se durmió para despertar luego cuando oyó un llamado en su puerta. Eran casi las once de la noche.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó a quién le presentaba una bandeja de comida enviada por alguien.

—Es una petición especial de uno de nuestros pasajeros—respondió el joven.

— ¿Pero quién lo envía?

—Él dijo que usted lo sabría.

"Andrew…tan caballero como siempre, se preocupó porque no fui a cenar", pensó.

2

La mañana de un nuevo día estaba avanzada, desde la ventanilla de su camarote se dio cuenta que afuera había un hermoso día y pensó que sería buena idea broncearse un poco.

Salió rumbo a una de las piscinas y se puso a tomar un poco de sol. Mientras intentaba dormitar, oía las murmuraciones de dos chicas a su lado. Ellas no sabían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera la perfección del cuerpo, comenzaban a fastidiarle, sobre todo desde el instante mismo en que se metieron con su cuerpo…Siempre había estado muy consciente de que tenía algunas libras demás, pero de allí a soportar que unas hijas de papi, que ante el menor defecto corporal, osaban apuntarla como si tuviera lepra, no, ¡eso sí que no!... Cuando ya se levantaba para decirle sus cuantas verdades, fue cuando vio a Darien, que se ponía en pie.

"Lo que me faltaba", pensó. Y sin mucha explicación, se quedó viéndolo. Él lucía un traje de baño negro, y traía consigo una toalla blanca en sus manos, sus ojos los ocultaba tras unos oscuros lentes de sol. Se veía realmente sexy luciendo ese cuerpo bien trabajado, pero ella no podía ver más allá de la cortina de fastidio que le provocaba su presencia. Para Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba no era más que un tipo irritante.

Más ella la única que no veía lo guapo que podía ser ese hombre, pues el resto de las chicas- sobre todos las dos que se ubicaban a su lado-le miraban embobadas.

— ¿Por qué será que siento que me persigues? —murmuró en voz alta sin pretenderlo, y Darien la oyó, pero en vez de decirle algo para provocarla, o incluso para dejarla más en vergüenza, le dedicó una extraña sonrisa antes de fijar su vista en el par de chicas.

"Excelente" se dijo cogiendo sus cosas ", mejor me largo y te dejo con ese par que están hechas para un fastidioso como tú"

Irritada, cuando apenas había gozado un poco de las virtudes del hermoso sol, avanzaba rápidamente hacia el bar donde pidió una bebida. El muchacho tras la barra plantaba el vaso de jugo de fruta frente a ella, cuando otra vez tenía que respirar el mismo aire con Darien.

— ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien más a quien molestar? —le atacó duramente, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó; pidió lo mismo con ella, y luego, con toda calma le miró.

—Oí claramente lo que esas chicas decían de ti—dijo—Y no fue porque te perseguía que estaba en el mismo lugar que tú, fue simple coincidencia. Perfectamente podría decir que tú me persigues, al fin y al cabo yo llegué primero…que no me hayas visto es algo distinto.

—Está bien, puede ser que hayas llegado primero, pero…—lo miró seriamente—Será que te coludiste con esas dos para hablar de mí, ¿verdad?

—Soy un caballero, y como tal, jamás me podría prestar para hablar mal de las personas. Les di un par de consejos, ¿acaso no me oíste cuando hablé con ellas?

Serena sólo devolvió la vista a su bebida.

—Así fue: no me oíste—continuó Darien.

—Si esperas que te de las gracias por salir en mi defensa, pierdes tu tiempo. No te pedí que hicieras eso, es más, no sé porqué lo hiciste.

Dio un último sorbo a su bebida, y decididamente se marchó rumbo a su camarote.

Durante la tarde, buscó una de sus mejores tenidas porque estaba decida a gozar una noche de casino después de la cena. Si la acompañaba un poco de suerte, tal vez ganaría en los juegos, pero si la suerte era completa, esta noche no se encontraría con Darien. Comprobaría más tarde, que la suerte si la acompañó, y al final de todo momento de diversión en el gran casino de juegos, marchaba rumbo a su camarote con un pequeño dejo de decepción. Algo le había faltado.

Abría su puerta cuando una voz le hizo volverse. Entonces vio a Andrew acompañado de Hinata, la bella chica morena de hermosos ojos verdes.

—Te vimos durante la cena—le dijo el rubio—, pero la compañía nos limitaba a acercarnos para saludarte siquiera.

—No te preocupes, Andrew—dijo con una tímida sonrisa y dirigió su vista a la chica que se asía del brazo de éste—Hinata, te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, Serena—contestó la morena—, pero tú no te quedas atrás. Puedo asegurarte que ésta noche atrapaste muchas miradas de algunos chicos, basta que mires bien a tu alrededor y verás que hay muchos jóvenes de solteros de donde elegir, a menos que ya tengas un novio y no nos hayas contado—al ver que Serena bajaba la mirada, agregó a modo de disculpa—Oh, fui imprudente.

—No—alzó la vista hacia Andrew e intentó sonreír— ¿Sabes? Esta idea de casarse al final de un crucero, es estupenda.

Andrew miró a su novia.

—Culpa a ella por esto.

—Nada más quería compartir con mis invitados, vivir con ellos un gran viaje, y al final sumirnos en una gran fiesta—señaló Hinata—Es ostentoso, sí, pero cuando se tiene dinero se obtener ciertos lujos…Mi padre paga todo, ese es su regalo de bodas—terminó sonriendo.

—Pues entonces gracias a ti y a él.

—Por el contrario, te agradezco a ti que hayas venido. Eres amiga de mi futuro esposo, y no dudo que también, más temprano que tarde, te conviertas en mi amiga.

—Podremos ser muy buenas amigas—dijo sinceramente.

—Sé que sí—acotó Andrew, dándole más fuerza a su abrazo para llamar la atención de su novia que le miró—Cariño, es hora de irnos—le dijo a ésta.

—No se preocupen, y muchas gracias por venir a saludar, y gracias Andrew por enviarme la cena anoche.

— ¿Cena? —repitió el rubio un poco extrañado—No sé de qué hablas…

—Aish!...Mejor olvidemos eso. Les deseo buena noche.

Ellos se despidieron y marcharon, y Serena se quedó con la duda sobre quién le envió la cena, y al final de pensar mucho, cayó en cuenta que sólo había una persona que pudo hacerlo: Darien.

Consideró que el día siguiente era el tiempo para agradecer a Darien, lo anduvo buscando pero no le encontró, ni siquiera estaba en su camarote, y lo mismo se produjo durante los tres días consecutivos a ese. Ya estaba pensando que tal vez algún ser superior lo había arrojado al mar, cuando se topó con él en un pasillo.

No supo porqué, pero con tan solo verle se sintió contenta, más eso no se lo diría.

—Ya estaba creyendo que te habías convertido en comida de tiburones—le dijo en son de burla.

—Hola, Cabeza de Chorlito. Sería bueno que aprendieras a saludar.

—Ah, sí—rió nerviosamente—A veces se me olvida con algunas personas.

—Pues no debería ser así—le dijo serio y trató de seguir su camino.

—Tengo que agradecerte el que me hayas enviado la cena—le dijo rápidamente.

Él la miró sorprendido de que lo descubriera y no quiso negarlo.

—Aún eres una niña, necesitas alimentarte bien y no es bueno en tu caso que te quedes sin cena.

—No soy una niña—replicó ella viéndole feo.

—No es lo que yo veo.

—Estás muy mal de la vista.

Dicho esto, y sin más intensiones de continuar la discusión porque de pronto se sintió realmente mal de que la viera como niña, comenzó a alejarse. Se dirigió al primer sitio de cubierta donde podía estar sola. Allí se dejó corroer por algo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, y eso era que Darien le había dicho justamente la razón por la que nunca Andrew se fijó en ella.

"Chicas, las necesito…Sé que ustedes sabrían que decirme en este momento", pensó mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra un muro. Su vista se fijó en el cielo despejado, en tanto su mente le gritaba que quería estar de regreso en tierra firme, junto a sus seres queridos; no podía, aún faltaba más de una semana para que ese momento llegara.

—Oye—dijo Darien llegando a sentarse a su lado—Tampoco era para que te pusieras así.

—Es tu punto de vista y no puedo hacer nada contra ello—respondió viéndole.

—Por el amigo que tenemos en común, ¿podríamos vivir estos días en paz?

Serena no podía creer que había oído eso.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Hablo de paz, Cabeza de Chorlito.

—Serena—corrigió duramente—Si quieres que nos llevemos bien, comienza por llamarme por mi nombre y no por un miserable apodo.

—De acuerdo—le extendió la mano— ¿Es un trato?

Si bien dudaba un poco, Serena correspondió con un apretón de manos.

3

Al final, la paz entre ellos significó disfrutar plenamente de todo lo que ofrecía un viaje de crucero, cosa que antes no había sucedido por sencillamente, toda su atención estaba puesta en si se encontraba o no con Darien. Comenzó a relacionarse con las personas y podría decirse que hasta hizo nuevos amigos, con los que solía pasar largos ratos.

Fue el día trece, cuando Darien tocó a su puerta pidiéndole nada más y nada menos que fuera su pareja durante la boda, y dado que estaba sola, decidió aceptar. Así fue como llegaron a sentarse uno al lado del otro, mientras un juez casaba a la feliz pareja de novios.

—Creo que no duele tanto como pensaba—murmuró Serena. Andrew había dado el "sí" y a ella no le molestó en lo más mínimo; es más, se sintió muy contenta por él.

—Tal vez al fin comprendiste que no le querías como pensabas—respondió Darien automáticamente.

Serena sonrió.

—Siempre habrán más hombres en quien fijarse, y después de todo tú lo dijiste: aún soy una niña…

Y, si bien estaba de muy buen ánimo para disfrutar de la fiesta posterior que se llevaría a cabo en el salón central, por alguna razón el champgne que bebió durante el brindis inicial le pasó la cuenta. Sintiéndose bastante mareada y asediada por un dolor de cabeza, tuvo que abandonar su mesa; arrastrando los pasos, avanzaba lentamente en dirección a su camarote.

— ¿Por qué te vas? ¡No he sido tan mala compañía para que me abandones de esta forma!

No era una súplica; era un reclamo.

Serena se volvió cansadamente hacia el muchacho.

—No me siento bien…Creo…creo que estoy ebria—sonrió para disimular su nerviosismo. Si había escapado de él cuando éste se levantó de la mesa a petición de Andrew, fue porque precisamente no quería que la viera en una pose decadente de chica mareada; verse descubierta ahora, se le hacía muy incómodo.

—Sólo debiste decirlo—dijo Darien comprensivamente mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba en brazos; luego, mirándola a la cara, agregó: —A cualquiera que nunca ha bebido alcohol en su vida le pasa esto, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Lo dicho fue porque había visto un rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas, más no podía adivinar que el sonrojo se debía a que su la profundidad de sus ojos, causó un estrago en ella, que ahora apenas podía controlar a su corazón que de pronto comenzaba a latir apresuradamente.

—Llévame a mi cuarto…Por favor—balbuceó con dificultad.

—Lo haré con gusto.

Serena, sintiéndose muy bien en sus brazos, no supo cómo, pero en breve se durmió.

4

Se volvió en la cama, sorprendida por el tono ligeramente tosco del muchacho que le despertaba. Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió de encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, de paredes claras, muebles lujosos, y llena de la luz anaranjada que se filtraba a través de la ventana anunciando la inminente llegada de la noche. Sólo al desvanecerse los últimos vestigios de sueño, terminó la desorientación, y pudo recordar que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Darien.

— ¿Por…por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó confundida.

El chico que le miraba divertido, sonrió.

—Porque entre sueños pedías venir a mi cuarto—dijo luego.

—Pues…—se rascó la cabeza distraídamente mientras en su rostro se denotaba la confusión a falta de recuerdos. Aún no procesaba lo que acaban de decir, pero…— ¡Ay no!…¡¿Acaso te pedí eso!?...¡No es posible!

—Lo pediste—aseguró Darien riendo —Siempre pensé que mi hermana era la única con esa manía de hablar locuras dormida, pero ya veo que acabo de encontrar a quién le hace el peso.

—Tu hermana…

Miró la puerta, como si la buscara desesperadamente para salir de ahí porque se le vino a la mente la idea de que ella pensaría muy mal si lo viera con él, solos en ese cuarto, y su cuerpo, como reaccionando con voluntad propia ante el temor, de un salto se encontró fuera de la cama.

—Será mejor que salga de aquí—dijo preocupada—Si ella estuviera aquí, podría pensar lo peor al encontrarnos encerrados…

—Ella está ya lo sabe, vino hace un momento y te vio en mi durmiendo—dijo en voz relajada —No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—Aun así, quiero irme—insistió seriamente. —Creo que ya es una nueva noche, y debo ir a mi camarote a cambiarme de ropas.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Eres muy amable, pero creo que ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

5

La hora de última cena había llegado. Andrew, Hinata y Darien ya se encontraban instalados en una de las mesas centrales, cuando Serena ingresó en ese salón. No pudo evitar estremecerse mientras enfocaba la vista en su entorno, tratando de encontrar una mesa donde ubicarse, y se encontró con la de los recién casados. Vio a Darien, que la miraba fijamente…Al fin comprendía que si él tenía una hermana, podría ser cualquiera de las mujeres jóvenes en ese salón. Por suerte, sólo por suerte, estaban en los tiempos de paz cuando comenzó a lidiar con más de algunas de ellas, y por tanto, no había hablado mal de ese muchacho moreno.

No tuvo más opción que ir a su mesa, cuando Andrew le hizo un ademán para que les hiciera compañía.

—Entonces, como te contaba, Darien…—dijo Hinata tras el saludo. Pretendía retomar el tema que estaba en curso cuando la vieron ingresar—, decidimos cambiar nuestro itinerario esta mañana y nos iremos a por una semana a la montaña. Todo el mundo dice que escalar el Everest es una experiencia única, y queremos probar eso…

—Realmente es un cambio drástico; calor por nieve. —comentó.

—A mi me parece una idea excelente—acotó Serena sonriendo—, sé que debe hacer mucho frío, pero no será nada comparado con los recuerdos que podrían guardarse para la posteridad.

—Tú sí que me entiendes, Serena—dijo Hinata también sonriendo—Creo que definitivamente mi hermano necesita a alguien como tú para que equilibre su vida. Ese papel siempre lo tuve yo, pero ahora que ya me casé, dejo la vacante.

—No le hagas caso, Serena—quiso aconsejar Darien, mientras Andrew prefería no intervenir. —Hinata lo único que quiere es casarme con alguien.

— ¿Acaso…ella es tu hermana? —preguntó totalmente turbada. Los tres asintieron y ella no pudo más que sonreír nerviosamente—No lo parecen...de veras que no…Además, me lo habrían dicho antes, ¿no?...

—Yo pensaba que lo sabías—señaló Andrew seriamente—, o bien, que por lo menos te lo imaginabas…

Serena tan solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, somos hermanos—dijo Darien con firmeza—Aunque no somos hermanos de Sangre.

—Así es—continuó Hinata—Pero la sangre no hace la hermandad, sino el cariño que se tiene por medio. Somos hermanos y punto.

—Pues…me alegra que se quieran tanto—miró a Andrew—Ya veo que le has robado la hermana a tu mejor amigo.

Él sonrió antes de contestar:

—Él fue quien me la presentó—tomó la mano de su esposa, de manera cariñosa—Nos enamoramos desde que nos vimos hace tres años atrás, y aquí nos ves, siendo uno.

—Y los felicito, se nota que se aman mucho.

Cenaron en medio de una conversación amena, y después se separaron. Serena se vio en el mismo lugar del sector de proa, donde se encontrara por segunda vez a Darien en ese viaje. Disfrutaba de la brisa marina, mientras pensaba que al amanecer desembarcaría en tierra firme para posteriormente tomar un vuelo que le llevaría a Japón, y toda la emoción de estas dos semanas pasaría a formar parte de los innumerables recuerdos que la mente acumulaba. Volvería a su país para ser una simple chica, estudiante universitaria, que en sus paseos iría buscando con su mirada a ese hombre apuesto en quien encontrar el amor…

Sonrió, negándose a sí misma esa idea; en el fondo, pensaba que después de todo no andaría buscando más porque algo le decía que ya había encontrado lo que anhelaba sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Nada más que el tratar de conquistarlo a él…No, mejor ni lo intento. Él es un imposible, mejor trato de olvidarme de él antes de que sea tarde. —ya no quería engañarse, ¿para qué? No quería volver a decepcionarse. —Es lo mejor…

— ¿Hablando sola, Cabeza de Chorlito? —Darien llegó a sus espaldas, le había hablado en un tono divertido.

Serena se volvió, deseando enojarse como antes, pero no podía; estaba nerviosa, creyendo que él había oído algo que la pusiera en evidencia.

— ¿O sea…el tiempo de paz…terminó? —balbuceó. Él se acercó, quedando a dos pasos frente a ella.

—Podemos hacer una extensión—vaciló—, claro, sólo si así lo quieres.

—Creo que quiero—dijo. "Pero no quisiera salir lastimada, sabiéndote sólo como amigo" Pensó—…Sí, tal vez si quiero.

—No te noto tan segura.

—Pues no lo estoy.

—No hay problema, tienes tiempo para meditarlo. —dio media vuelta—Supongo que mañana nos veremos en el avión…Buenas noches…

Serena se marchó a su camarote a los pocos minutos, cuando el aire fresco ya le parecía demasiado helado. Bien acurrucada en su cama, se durmió pensando en todo lo que tenía que contarle a Lita, acerca de las averiguaciones que había hecho de la misteriosa novia (ahora esposa) de Andrew.

Al día siguiente, tras despedirse de los recién casados que tomarían un rumbo distinto, abordó el avión y para su sorpresa, su compañero de asiento no era otro que Darien.

— ¡Esto no es posible!—exclamó entonces, fingiendo desagradado cuando en realidad por dentro rebosaba en alegría— ¿Acaso mi destino es encontrarte siempre donde menos lo espero?

— ¿Tan agrio te parece ese destino? Porque lo menos yo ya me he resignado a aceptarlo—y su comentario, sorprendió a Serena. Lo notó. —Aunque no lo creas, así es. Ya no quiero eludirte—y palmeó el asiento a su lado para que se sentara de una vez—Ya estamos pronto a partir. —apremió.

—Serán muchas horas en que tendremos que respirar el mismo aire—se sentó al fin—Suelo dormirme con facilidad. Si lo hago y me apoyo en ti…

—Sabré que al fin has decidido confiar en mí—sonrió, y dicha sonrisa hizo que ella mirara hacia otro lado, pues le había afectado y estaba sonrojándose.

— ¿Sabes, Darien?... —habló cuando fue capaz de hacerlo— Pensando en ese destino que nos hace encontrarnos en todas partes…Bueno, creo que ha comenzado a agradarme…Sí, me agrada.

Darien se hundió en su asiento y cerró sus ojos.

—Me alegra que así sea—murmuró en voz baja—, porque estoy seguro que ese destino no nos separará jamás.

Sin ponerse a pensar demasiado en lo que él dijo, Serena estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Hola estimadas lectoras, espero que les haya agradado esta historia que he escrito, mientras encuentro las palabras justas para completar el nuevo capítulo de "Castillos de Naipes". Me despido esperando que nos leamos muy pronto. Mihll.

**¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
